New Vegas Strip
(Embassy) (Freeside gate) (Gomorrah) (Lucky 38) (MA's workshop) (LVB station) (The Tops) (Ultra-Luxe) (Vault 21) |local map = |footer = Reputation icon from Fallout: New Vegas. }} The New Vegas Strip is a part of New Vegas in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background The pre-War city of Las Vegas was founded on May 15, 1905, and was a thriving tourist destination until the Great War. Las Vegas's main strip and surrounding areas were saved from complete destruction thanks to Robert House, a wealthy businessman who was able to statistically predict the upcoming conflict and made preparations to protect his home town. Mr. House summarily used his considerable genius and wealth to ensure that most of the incoming missiles would not strike the city, utilizing surface-to-air long range missiles and long-range laser turrets on the roof of his casino, the Lucky 38. Though a few warheads managed to break through the defenses, the main city and vast majority of the surrounding area were spared from nuclear destruction. In the years following the war, the Strip was settled by tribal families. After close to two hundred years, Mr. House immediately began searching for the mysterious platinum chip and rebuilding the glory of Las Vegas. Sending out PDQ-88b Securitron scouts, Mr. House started negotiating with local tribes to exchange his considerable resource stockpiles for their help. Some of the tribes resisted, but three tribes eventually gained Mr. House's favor. They became the Omertas, Chairmen and White Glove Society, running the Gomorrah, Tops and Ultra-Luxe casinos, respectively.The Courier: " " Robert House: "We can discuss this in greater detail at another time. Suffice it to say that when my Securitrons detected NCR scouts at Hoover Dam, I took action. I recruited a tribal force to supplement my Securitrons and renovated the Strip just in time to welcome the NCR as it marched into the region. Instead of war, a treaty was negotiated. And the money started to pour in." (Robert House's dialogue) Because Mr. House was dedicated to restoring Las Vegas, he insisted on transforming the tribes into families with cultures that hearkened back to Vegas' glory days.The Courier: "I've never seen anything like this place." Robert House: "Of course you haven't. Vegas always was one of a kind. What you see down on the Strip is just a fraction of the city's former glory, and yet... than an echo. I preserved its spirit. Or perhaps you were referring to the Lucky 38? The years haven't been kind to her, but still she manages to impress." (MrHouse.txt) In the process of rebuilding the Strip, Mr. House also effectively "bought out" the residents of Vault 21. After they evacuated, he had the vault stripped of useful technology, most of its actual volume filled with concrete, and the entrance turned into a gift shop and small hotel.Vault 21 guest terminal, Opening to a New WorldVault 21 guest terminal, A Tribute to Mr. House While the families were rebuilding the casinos, the rest of the locals were hard at work erecting an enormous wall around the Strip. When NCR traders and explorers arrived on the scene, they were amazed at the Strip and returned back to California with tales of opulence and great wealth awaiting travelers.The Courier: "Say you keep control of New Vegas. What happens next?" Robert House: New Vegas is more than a city - it's the remedy to mankind's . The city's economy is a blast furnace in which can be forged the steel of a new rail line, running straight to a new horizon. What is the NCR? A society of people desperate to experience comfort, ease, luxury... A society of customers. With all that money pouring in? Give me 20 years, and I'll reignite the high technology development sectors. 50 years, and I'll have people in orbit. 100 years, and my colony ships will be heading for the stars, to search for planets unpolluted by the wrath and folly of a bygone generation." (MrHouse.txt) Eventually, the NCR military itself arrived were surprised to find the Strip so well-protected and heavily policed. Though they struck a deal with Mr. House to establish a base in the area (along with control of Hoover Dam), the NCR has never had control of The Strip. After the Battle of Hoover Dam, the NCR negotiated an MP (military police) presence on the Strip, but their influence remains small.The Courier: "How do you intend to enforce your claim on the city?" Robert House: "To enforce, one must have force - a position of strength. Years ago, when I detected NCR scouts roaming the Mojave, I could tell from their uniforms that these were no mere tribesmen. I knew it was only a matter of time before an army appeared, to take control of the dam. And I knew my Securitrons wouldn't be enough to oppose them. And so I recruited the Three Families. Vegas belongs to me because I mustered enough strength to bring the NCR to the bargaining table." The Courier: "Wasn't the NCR's army big enough to defeat your Securitrons and the Three Families?" Robert House: "Indeed it was - and still is. But not without taking significant casualties. Would Kimball and Oliver have traded the lives of hundreds of soldiers for absolute control of Hoover Dam? Oh yes. They weren't afraid of me, they were afraid of Caesar - that attacking me would leave them vulnerable to a Legion offensive. And so they negotiated. Not out of the kindness of their hearts, as they try to make it seem. Because the calculus of power left no other choice." (MrHouse.txt) Though the tribes that became the Strip's families were once hatefully opposed to each other, the demands of Mr. House have forced the families to play nice. They continue to hold long-standing grudges, but do not act openly against each other for fear of angering Mr. House. Layout The Strip is located in the heart of New Vegas. When entering through the Strip's north gate, Gomorrah is located to the right and the Lucky 38 is situated to the left. Through the first gate, the Tops casino, the Ultra-Luxe, and the monorail will be found. Through the final gate is Vault 21, Michael Angelo's workshop, and the NCR Embassy. Buildings Inhabitants Entering the Strip The entrance to the Strip is guarded by several securitrons. The Courier can not gain entrance initially due to their presence. There are 7 possible ways to gain admittance: * The securitrons at the gate will permit entrance to anyone possessing 2,000 caps. They will not take the money, but merely check to ensure that the visitor has sufficient funds to do business. ** Having a Science skill of at least 80 (which is difficult if the player character heads directly to the Strip), the securitron can be hacked to gain entrance. ** The same can be accomplished if the player character has a low Intelligence stat. ** Alternatively, killing all the securitrons at the gate will allow access. Note that this triggers hostility in case of witnesses. The rest of the securitrons inside will also fight and give infamy. * The securitrons will also allow access with a New Vegas passport. A Speech of 50 or more allows convincing Ralph, from Mick & Ralph's to forge a passport for 500 caps. It can be acquired for 375 with a Barter check of 50, or for free with high enough NCR reputation. ** A passport can be acquired for free and without needing to pass the Speech check by completing the G.I. Blues quest given by The King and choosing access to the Strip as the favor. * Having a "Liked" or greater reputation with the NCR or wearing an NCR uniform will allow travel via the monorail at Camp McCarran to Las Vegas Boulevard Station, bypassing the Freeside gate. After entering the Strip through this manner, the securitrons at the Freeside gate will allow leaving and entering the Strip freely without having to pass a skill check or showing caps. Related quests Notes * The securitron outside of the Strip guarding Freeside residents from coming in will re-spawn, but securitrons inside the Strip will not re-spawn except upon completion of The House Always Wins II where the securitrons are upgraded to the MK II variant. * In the opening scene, the Strip is shown without the gates separating each section. The cinematic was rendered earlier in development before the gates were utilized due to memory limitations. * A brahmin can sometimes be seen being chased by two MPs from one gate to another near the Tops casino, subsequently disappearing on the other side. * The first time the Strip is entered, Dean Martin's song "Ain't that a Kick in the Head?" will play over the loudspeakers. * Victor will take control of another securitron and force a conversation with the Courier the first time they enter the Strip. * NCR soldiers are seen dancing with the hookers near the gate leading to the second part of the strip. * NCR soldiers can be seen walking drunk around the Strip. Their dialogue is the same as their sober counterparts. * Some of Cass's dialogue and the names of several NPCs and scripts in the G.E.C.K. refer to the Strip as "The Street." * Sidewalk newspaper boxes can be found on the Strip containing temporary skill magazines. * Drunk NCR soldiers can be seen dancing in the fountain of the Ultra-Luxe, being forced out by an MP unit and a securitron. This event only happens once. Appearances The New Vegas Strip appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The New Vegas Strip is based on the real world location of Las Vegas Strip in Las Vegas, Nevada. Many locations have real world equivalents, such as the casinos and monorail. Bugs * Sometimes, when advancing in "For the Republic, Part 2" or "Wild Card: Side Bets", the door to the Strip is locked. ** One solution is to travel to the Strip by monorail from Camp McCarran (unless it is already destroyed). ** Another solution is to kill a gate securitron to get a key, resulting in lost reputation (and all gate securitrons will attack). If a silenced sniper rifle or Christine's CoS silencer rifle (with Old World Blues installed) is used, it is possible to kill one of the securitrons without alerting the remainder. ** Reloading a previous auto-save seems to fix this problem. * Going near the gate to New Vegas Strip sometimes causes an extremely loud buzzing noise. * When in the New Vegas Strip outside of Gomorrah, if the girls dancing outside are attacked, many NPCs will run into Gomorrah. Entering alongside the NPCs will result in a lack of HUD and movement. A reload of a save is required. * Entering the Strip may cause a crash, showing only a black screen. Wearing the old cowboy hat can prevent this. Gallery New Vegas Strip map.jpg|Map of the New Vegas Strip Prerelease Lucky 38.jpg|As it appears in Fallout: New Vegas New Vegas AR.jpg|As it appears in All Roads NewVegasStripFirst.png|1st part of the Strip NewVegasStripSecond.png|2nd part of the Strip NewVegasStripThird.png|3rd and last part of the Strip Fallout New Vegas New Vegas (5).jpg|The Gomorrah casino Fallout New Vegas New Vegas (6).jpg|The Gomorrah sign Fallout New Vegas New Vegas (8).jpg|The Lucky 38 entrance sign Lucky 38 vista at night.jpg|The Lucky 38 casino NewVegasStrip.jpg|2nd part of the Strip Ultra Luxe exterior.jpg|The Ultra-Luxe casino NV Strip.png|The Lucky 38 and The Tops signs Fallout New Vegas New Vegas (3).jpg|The Tops casino Fallout New Vegas New Vegas (4).jpg|The Lucky 38 sign NCR troopers relaxing.png|The Ultra-Luxe fountain (with NCR troopers "relaxing" in it) Fallout New Vegas New Vegas (10).jpg|The Vault 21 sign NCR_Embassy.jpg|The NCR Embassy Graffiti LVB station.jpg|Securitrons trying to remove the graffiti Conceptart-thestrip-B.jpg|Concept art for the Strip FNV concept art Vegas Skyline.jpg|Concept art for the Strip FNV StripBarrierWall Sanabria CA.jpg|Concept art by Joe Sanabria Fallout-vegas-strip.jpg|Securitron roaming the strip The Lucky 38 Gomorrah view.jpg References Category:New Vegas Strip de:New Vegas Strip es:Strip de New Vegas fr:Strip de New Vegas it:Strip di New Vegas pl:Strip pt:New Vegas Strip ru:Стрип uk:Стріп zh:New Vegas Strip